


Better Than Lines

by GretchenSinister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Bunnymund is the Groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Jack is both Weasley twins rolled into one horrid student, who loves to skip class and spend his time annoying Bunnymund. After one prank too many, Headmaster North decides that Jack’s detention should be … assisting the Groundskeeper in his duties (whether he wants the assistance or not, and he most definitely does not). These include night time treks through the Forbidden Forest, tracking down dangerous creatures, liaising with dangerous creatures, and the occasional run-in with a trespassing dark wizard...[cut for length]"This fic just has the beginning of a developing friendship between Jack and Bunny (who is an animagus), because if Jack’s still immature enough to be constantly pulling pranks and what-have-you, then I feel like he’d be too young for a relationship to be remotely appropriate. Like, he’s going to be getting this detention well before his 7th year. And I don’t want to write Bunny as someone who’s attracted to young teens, ever.ANYWAY, here’s some stomping around in the Forbidden Forest.





	Better Than Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/16/2015.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "...Through these duties, Bunnymund and Jack develop a new appreciation for each others’ skills and experiences, which eventually turns into inappropriate feels for each other.
> 
> Bonuses:  
\- Bunny can also be Care of Magical Creatures professor, but it’s not necessary  
\- Pitch the Potions Master  
\- Other guardians as professors and staff  
\- Jack is a Gryffindor (also not entirely necessary, just my preference)"

“So, uh, I heard you’re an animagus,” Jack said to Aster’s back as he led them deeper into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
“Yeah,” Aster said without pausing or turning around.  
  
“Well…what’s that like? What animal can you change into? How did you start becoming an animagus? Do you change into an animal a lot? Was it really difficult to become an animagus? Do you have to say you’re trying to do it and register first or do you show up once you’ve got it down and it’s like, ‘Ta-Da!’? Oof!” Jack fell back onto the leaf litter of the forest floor, having walked into Aster, who had finally paused in the middle of Jack’s barrage of questions.  
  
“First thing,” Aster said as Jack pushed himself up and brushed himself off, “all those questions are ones you could have gotten the answer to in Transfiguration, if you hadn’t skipped class so often. Second thing, the only reason I’m not yelling at you is that it’s a really bad idea to make more noise than necessary in the Forbidden Forest at night. Last thing, you’re supposed to be helping me look for whatever’s spooked everything in the forest, because North has a bad feeling about it. I can only assume that the particular help you’re supposed to offer is running to get him if we find whatever we’re looking for. I don’t like what North decided, but I don’t think he’s trying to outright get you killed.”  
  
“Something’s spooked _everything_ in the forest?” Jack asked, and Aster nodded. He turned away and started to set off down the path once more, when Jack spoke up again. “You don’t have to worry, though. I’d stay to help defend you no matter what.”  
  
Aster turned back to Jack, lifting the lantern close to him. “I don’t care if your tie’s red and gold, you’re a student on detention, not my comrade in arms. If I don’t have the skill to deal with whatever it is, neither will you.”  
  
“What, you think I haven’t learned anything in three years here?” Jack asked.  
  
“If you had, you wouldn’t be in detention in the Forbidden Forest,” Aster answered. “And look, what’s that nonsense about staying to defend me no matter what? You don’t even like me. You’ve caused more trouble in Care of Magical Creatures than in any other class.”  
  
“Well…everyone in my year loves Care of Magical Creatures though! It’s the most exciting class!”  
  
“And it takes me hours and hours that I’d rather be at home to clean up after that kind of excitement,” Aster said. “I know this is a magical school, but we teachers don’t pop out of existence as soon as class is over.”  
  
Aster tilted his head and sighed when this turned out to be the thing that finally got Jack to be quiet. “Look, Jack,” he said, “I really don’t want you out here at night. I can do this patrol any night of the week. I don’t want either of us getting attacked by something to be the deterrent against you pulling the kind of pranks you have been. I just want you to understand the consequences your pranks have had and…well, the Forbidden Forest isn’t that. How about you come back to my cottage? You can stay there till detention’s over, and I’ll give North a piece of my mind about his idea tomorrow.”  
  
“Oh, I mean, I’m still totally fine with patrolling the Forbidden Forest,” Jack began, when Aster fixed him with a stern look. “Uh…that is…” He glanced around at the dense, dark woods. “I’ll go if you promise to tell me more about animagi?”  
  
“Huh.” Aster grinned and nudged Jack back towards the school. “Sure I will. That’ll keep it a punishment. I’ll lecture you about everything you should have learned in all the classes you skipped. You’re going to get absolutely sick of my voice.”  
  
“Okay!” Jack said brightly.  
  
“Suppose I’ll have to make some tea, too…” Aster mused, watching Jack bound ahead of him to safety.


End file.
